Face Down
by CenationGirl22
Summary: "The Rated R Diva" Maya is Edge's little sister. Her best friends are Christian and John Cena. While going after the Divas Championship, she is also in a relationship with Alberto del Rio. What happens when her best friend knows all about this "relationship"? **Short Story** Based on the song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :) I have a new story (actually, I've already posted this chapter on Quizilla) and I've decided to post it on here. So, first, Kelly talks to Maya about her shoes. I made an outfit, but I can't post them on FanFiction. My Polyvore is monica-nicole-cena. Just look for an outfit that says Maya. :) Also, this is going to be a short story, maybe 3 or 4 chapters.**

**Before we go on, I'd just like to tell you that Maya's theme is _Break Your Little Heart_ by All Time Low.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Maya. I do not own WWE or anyone associated with it.**

* * *

A lot of times, the way you feel is the way you'll always feel.

I'll always love Adam. He's my brother, and one of my best friends. No matter what he does, I'll love him. Unless he kills me, since I'll be dead, therefore no longer feeling anything. But if I _could_ feel, I'd still love him.

Then there are Will and John. John, of course, being the famous John Cena. You know Will, don't worry. He just doesn't go by Will in the ring. He isn't just my best friend, he's Adam's, too. Will is Christian. The one who inducted my brother into the Hall of Fame; that Christian.

I've always known Will. He and Adam hung out all the time as kids, and I preferred Adam's friends than most of the kids at our school. I'm just one year younger than Adam, but I was always a grade below him. I just found most girls were annoying or airheads. Guys were much better to hang out.

If you're best friends with a girl, and a guy breaks up with you, you just have someone to cry with. If you're best friends with a guy, you have someone to beat his ass. That's another perk of having guy friends. This is why the only girls I hang out with are Natalya and Beth Phoenix.

Adam wasn't one of those people who was embarrassed to be hanging out with his little sister; he actually liked having me around. We were even suspended together; that's what happens when a brother and sister, who want to be wrestlers, beat the crap out of annoying people.

Back to what I was saying before: a lot of times the way you feel is the way you'll always feel.

I thought I was in love with Alberto…then he got violent. Now I'm scared of him. I'm so scared of him that I can't break up with him.

No one knows. No one but Will.

He promised not to tell.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, the Rated R Diva, Maya!"

"_I'm gonna break your little heart,_

_Watch you take the fall,_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital,_

'_Cause there's nothing surgery can do,_

_When I break your little heart in two!"_

I start making my way to the ring, high-fiving fans along the way.

I get in the ring, taking a microphone from an official.

"I'm here to make an announcement!" I say, smiling. "Sadly, the last time someone from my family made an announcement, he retired." The crowd starts chanting 'Thank You Edge' and I smile. "Luckily, I'm perfectly fine, and I'm not retiring. I've decided I need a manager. What do you guys think?" They cheer.

"This person is the perfect manager." I say. "They've been in this business longer than I have. Much longer, in fact. I mean, he _is_ my big brother."

The crowd goes crazy.

"_You think you know me."_

Luckily, his return is different than Chris Jericho's. Jericho had the whole place go dark, then he turned on his Light Brite jacket. Adam is just doing his usual thing, but he seems much more excited than usual, which can be expected.

He spends a few minutes (not 10 minutes, like Jericho) high-fiving fans and just freaking out. Finally, he gets in the ring. I smile and walk up to him, hugging him.

"I've missed you." I say, laughing.

"Of course you did!" He says, smirking. "I'm your brother; I'd be greatly offended if you didn't miss me."

"I'm pretty sure everyone missed you." I say, tilting my head, smiling.

"Well, I missed them." He says. He sighs. "Man, I love being back! I love getting to be your manager! Maya, do you know how much-"

_Holla! Holla! Holla!_

I frown, looking over at Kelly Kelly who has just come out.

"Well, if it isn't the Rated R Superstar, and his little sister." She says. "You could do better, you know. Edge, come be _my_ manager. I'm the greatest Diva here! I deserve a manager, not that little skank standing next to you!"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I must channel my inner Miz." Adam says, sighing. He takes a few deeps breaths, and says, "Okay, I'm ready! Really? Really? Really, Kelly, really? You call Maya a skank, and you think I'll just be your manager? Are you really that stupid?"

Her jaw drops. I smirk.

Finally, she says, "At least _I'm_ not stealing things from AJ!"

"What are you-Oh, you mean the shoes?" I say. "She let me borrow them. AJ's pretty cool, actually. Unlike you."

"Whoa, whoa, ladies."

I frown. Walking up behind Kelly is John Laurinaitis and the man who forgets he's a wrestler, David Otunga.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask. "This doesn't have anything to do with you! So just-"

"This has everything to do with me!" He says, frowning. "I am the General Manager of Raw and Smackdown! Whatever happens on my show is my business. Because of this, I'm going to give the people what they want! There will be a number one contender's match for the Diva's Championship tonight! Kelly Kelly vs. Maya!"

"Thank you-" Kelly begins.

"No, no, no. Shut up." I say, and she frowns. "And one last thing, Mr. Laurinaitis. It's not just Maya. I'm the Rated-"

"Let me do it!" My brother says.

"Go ahead." I say, smiling.

"Rated R Diva Maya!" He says.

Laurinaitis frowns, leaning over to talk to David, while they walk away, Kelly following behind them.

I give Adam one last hug before we step out of the ring.

When we get backstage, Will is there, waiting for us. He walks up to Adam and they do one of those guy hugs.

"Dude!" He says, happily. "You didn't tell me you were going to be here!"

"Only Maya knew." Adam says, shrugging. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

"I don't even think Laurinaitis knew."

"I don't like him." He shrugs. "I didn't see the point in telling him just because he's general manager. Vince approved of me being here, and that was enough."

"Well, I'm glad your back!" I pipe in.

Before anyone can respond, a Mexican accent says, "Maya!"

I turn around and see my boyfriend, Alberto. Will and Adam frowns, but for different reasons. Will knows. Adam just doesn't like him; he ended his career. He's managed to tolerate him, though, since I like him…or, at least, I used to.

"Hey!" I say, fake-smiling.

"May I talk to you for a minute?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, sure."

I follow him, to wherever he's going. We walk down the hallway, going just around the corner, where Ricardo Rodriguez is.

"Does he have to be here?" I ask.

Ricardo starts yelling things in Spanish, and I just stare at him, blankly. I never understood Spanish, and I never felt like learning it; Alberto usually spoke English and would translate what Ricardo says. Lately, though, they just talk to each other really quickly in Spanish, and I never understood a word of it.

Finally, after having a conversation, Alberto looks at me and sighs.

"Just let him stay." He says. He pushes me against the wall. "We wouldn't want another incident, would we?"

"N-No." I manage to get out.

He doesn't let go of me as he says, "Good. Now tell me, what is your brother doing here?"

"He's my manager." I say. "Since he can't wrestle anymore, Vince said he could be my manager."

"Why-"

"Maya!"

Suddenly, Alberto lets go of me and backs up. Will comes up to us, glaring at Alberto, then he looks at me.

"Adam wanted me to come get you." He says. "Your match is coming up."

"Oh, thanks!" I say, smiling. "I guess I'll see you later, Alberto."

"Good-bye, my love."

I cringe, but keep walking.

"Why do you go out with him?" Will asks once we turn the corner.

I shrug. "I don't know…"

He stops suddenly, and I turn to face him. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't have to do this, Maya." He says. "You don't have to date him. I know what he does to you. I haven't told anyone because you told me not to, but if you don't break up with him, I'll need to tell Adam soon."

"Okay…" I whisper.

"Now come on." He says and starts walking again. I stand there for a second, but soon I'm right next to him again.

We get to gorilla, where Adam is, along with Kelly. Luckily, he doesn't like her off-screen, like me.

"Is my match next?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. But it's a CM Punk match, so it may take a while. Go put on your ring gear."

"Will do!" I say, saluting him, then running to the locker room.

I put on my ring gear, quickly, and run back. Luckily, the match is still going on.

So, we just stand there and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Maya. I do not own WWE or anyone associated with it.**

* * *

"Making her way to the ring, weighing 108 pounds, Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly makes her way to the ring, and I stand there and wait for my music to hit.

_"I'm gonna break your little heart, _

_Watch you take the fall,_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital._

_Cause there's nothing surgery can do,_

_When I break your little heart in two."_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Edge, the Rated R Diva, Maya!"

I get in the ring, while Adam stands in my corner. I stare down Kelly and the bell rings.

_Near the End of the Match:_

I'm in the corner, and Kelly's about to do that thing where she shakes her butt in your face. I push her away from me and she falls. I walk over and starting kicking her until the ref tells me to stop. I walk back over to the corner and bend down.

My brother starts freaking out in the corner, and I smirk.

When Kelly finally gets up, I spear her and go for the pin.

"1…2…3!"

"The winner of this match, and the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, the Rated R Diva, Maya!"

Adam raises my hand in the air and I smile. We walk backstage and I hug him.

"Congrats!" He says.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling. "I'm so excited! I really want to be Diva's Champion!"

"Well, I'm going to have fun facing you."

I turn around to find the current Diva's Champion, Layla.

"I have a pretty good feeling who's going to win." I say, smirking.

"Oh, really?" She says, smiling. "We'll see about that."

"Oh, it's on." I say. "It's on like Donkey Kong."

Layla stares at me weirdly, then turns around and walks away. When she's a few feet away, Adam starts laughing.

"It's on like Donkey Kong?" He asks.

I shrug. "I heard it in a YouTube video. It was funny, and I wanted to say it, and that seemed like a good time."

"Well, now she thinks you're a freak." He says.

"But I am a freak." I say, smirking.

"Are you…crazy?" He asks.

"I guess I am pretty crazy." I say, laughing. "And apparently CM Punk digs crazy chicks…I guess we'll see where that leads."

We laugh, but then he stops. I look at him confused, but he's looking behind me. I turn around and see Alberto.

"Hey." I say, smiling.

"Hello, mi amore." He says. "May we talk?"

I shrug. "Yeah, sure." I look at Adam. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. See ya, Maya." He says as I walk away.

I follow Alberto to his locker room, where, once again, Ricardo is waiting. Alberto shuts the door and looks at me.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, confused.

He frowns. "I heard you talking about CM Punk…"

"Oh, yeah." I say, smiling a little. "Adam and I were talking about how I was crazy, and he came up since AJ's crazy and all."

He slaps me. "Don't you dare think about cheating on me."

I hold my cheek. "I-I'm not."

"It better stay that way." He says. He kisses my forehead. "You know that I love you. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

I shake my head. "No…"

"Good…" He says, smiling. "I just want you to know I love you. You may go back to your brother now."

I nod and walk away as he starts speaking Spanish to Ricardo.

I open the door and walk out.

"Maya!"

I sigh and turn around, to see Will running toward me. I smile.

"Hey." I say.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried. "What happened to your cheek?"

I never realized I was still holding my cheek, so I put my hand down. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "It looks red."

"I'm fine. I promise." I say, trying to smile.

I know he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't push it.

"Were you talking to Alberto?" He asks. "I saw you come out of his locker room."

"Yeah…" I say. I look around, then grab his hand. "Come with me." I drag him to my locker room (that I share with Adam), and, luckily, it's empty. I shut the door and finally start talking. "He wanted to talk because…he thinks I'm cheating on him."

"What?!" He asks, surprised. "Did he…slap you?"

I look down. "Yeah."

"Why did he think you cheated on him?"

"He heard me and Adam talking about how Punk digs crazy chicks, and how I'm crazy and a freak, and he heard and thought I liked Punk or something." I say, shaking my head.

He pulls me into a hug. "Okay, first, you are _not_ a freak. Crazy? Yeah, you're a little crazy." I laugh. "Second, he had no right to slap you or even hurt you. Please, just tell Adam. Or if you're too-"

"No."

"Why? Why, Maya?" He asks.

I sigh and look down, my feet suddenly becoming interesting. "Look, it's just not that easy, Will. Just because I break up with him doesn't mean he won't stop hurting me. It would only make him madder. Plus, he has that stupid ring announcer around every corner. He could be listening right now!" I begin crying.

"Maya." He says. "Maya, look at me." I look up at him, and he wipes away the tears. He hugs me. "Maya, please, you need to trust me. I-"

"I do trust you." I look at him. "I trust more than any other person I know. I trust you more than Adam, and he's my older brother."

"I know that you trust me." He says. "And I know that you trust Adam. You need to let us protect you. You need to break up with Alberto. We promise to protect you and he won't ever touch you again."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Your brother and I have been wrestling for a long time…he's been doing it, what, 2 years?" He asks. "I think anyone can figure that one out."

"How do you know I even need your protecting?" I ask. "I can protect myself!"

"Then why are you still dating him?"

"You know what?" I ask. "I don't need you. I don't need your stupid protection! I can take care of myself! I can get break up with Alberto whenever the fuck I want!"

I run into the bathroom connected to the room and slam the door. I slide down against the door so I'm sitting down, my knees under my chin. He knocks on the door.

"Maya!" He yells. "Maya, look, I'm sorry, okay? You can protect yourself. You're the bravest girl I have ever met. I just thought you would feel safer, that's all. Will you come out so we can talk?"

"No!" I say.

Knowing him, he's not going to come in. I hear him sigh and walk across the room. He opens the door, and it closes, so I know he left. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror.

_You're the bravest girl I have ever met._

He must not know me very well. My best friend, thinking I'm brave. Huh, thought he would've known me better than that.

I yank open a few drawers until I find what I'm looking for.

The razor.

I've never really cut before, but it can't be so bad, right? I'll feel in control, which never happens.

I take the razor and drag it against my arm. The pain…

I cut again, this time on the other arm. This time, the blood comes out quicker. I watch as it runs down my arm. I stare at it, in awe.

Then I collapse.

"Oh, God, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Will, she'll be okay. She's strong."

"How can you be so sure, though, John? I've lived with her my whole life, and not once has this ever happened!"

I open my eyes, and blink a few times, refocusing them. I instantly realize I'm in a hospital. The people talking were John, Adam, and Will.

"Will?" I whisper.

He whips his head toward me and smiles. "You're awake!"

"Will, I'm sorry." I whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He says, standing by my bed now. "I'm the one who made you mad, this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault." John says.

I frown. "What happened?"

Adam looks down, as John and Will glance at each other. Finally, John walks over to the other side of the bed (the one Will isn't at) and takes my arm, holding it up so I can see the scar.

"Did I…cut too deep?" I ask.

John looks up, probably at Adam and Will, but I'm too busy looking at him. His face is a mixture of sorrow and worry.

Finally, as if by some silent agreement, John and Will leave, and Adam walks over to where Will was standing. He pulls up a chair and sits down, just looking at me.

"Why?" He asks.

"I didn't mean to cut too deep." I say. "I'd never done it before, I thought I-"

"No." He interrupts me. "I mean, why did you cut?"

I sigh, and tears fill my eyes. "It's the only thing I can control in my life anymore. The pain. Will was talking to me before I…And as he was talking, I realized I can't even control a relationship. I have a shitty life. Nothing is going good for me."

"Maya, you're an amazing-"

"Adam, don't tell me how amazing I am or some shit like that." I say. "You're my brother; it's your job for you to do that. Other than you, barely anyone likes me."

He sighs. "I know you think I'm saying this because you're my sister, but I'm not. Maya, a lot of people like you…Some more than others…"

"What?" I ask, confused. Instead of answering me, he gets up and walks out of the room. A few seconds later, John walks in, with a Snickers.

I raise my eyebrow. "You're going to eat in front of me?"

"No." He says, and places it in my hand. "_You're_ going to eat in front of _me_."

"John-"

"You promised me you would eat." He says. "I paid a good dollar for that candy bar. I don't want to see it go to waste."

I sigh. "Fine…But did you have to get chocolate? Couldn't you-"

"Eat it."

I open the candy and take a bite out of it. I'm going to regret this. You don't see any fat Divas, do you? If I get fat, I'm going to be fired…

I was hoping he would leave after I took a bite of it, but he stays right where he is and watches me eat all of it. When I finish it, I hand him the wrapper.

"I ate the candy, you eat the wrapper." I say, smirking.

"Okay." He shrugs. He balls up the wrapper and puts it in his mouth.

"EW! You're really going to eat it?" I ask.

He takes it out of his mouth and laughs. "Of course not. Now, come here and tell me if it's wet."

"WHAT?! EW! NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT!" I scream, but I laugh a little.

Suddenly, the door slams open. John and I look at it, the ball midair, and see Alberto. He doesn't really seem angry though.

"Uh…hey." I say, awkwardly.

"Yeah. Hey." John mutters.

"May I talk to Maya alone?" Alberto asks.

"Sure." John says. He gets up and looks at me. "I'll see you later, Maya."

He walks away and closes the door. Alberto walks over and stands where John was.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I…cut too deep." I say, looking down at my hands.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "Why would you cut? You have such a wonderful life. Oh…perhaps it was because of this flab under your chin. Have you thought about…maybe a diet?"

"But-"

He slaps me. "Don't back talk me. Now, why haven't you answered your phone?"

"I j-just barely woke up." I whisper.

"That is no excuse." He says. "Have you even checked your phone?"

"I…I don't know where it is." I say. "They must have taken it when they brought me-"

He slaps me again. "You know, if you really want people to like you, maybe you should stop telling lies."

With that, he gets up and leaves. A few seconds later, Will walks in, and I'm crying. He closes the door and walks over to me. He leans over and hugs me.

"Whatever he said, he was lying." He says, and runs a hand through my hair. "You are beautiful. You-"

"I can't be beautiful if I'm fat!" I say. "It's all because John gave me that stupid candy bar. If he didn't give me that candy bar, I wouldn't have this flab under my chin!"

"Whoa, Maya, you are _not_ fat." He says. "You are thin. You are beautiful. Don't let some idiot tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

I nod. "Okay…"

"Don't let yourself tell you otherwise." He says.

"I don't know if-"

"Maya. Please. You are a wonderful, amazing girl." He says. "Alberto is just a stupid son of a bitch for not seeing it."

I sniffle and nod. "Okay, fine, I'll try. For you, Will. And I just want to tell you this: you're amazing, too. You're the greatest best friend a girl could have. Don't let anyone tell _you_ otherwise."

He chuckles. "Don't worry. I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason it's taken so long to post this is because I thought I had already posted it on here, but I guess I didn't. Sorry about that... Also, if you read the description, it says this is a short story, and it is; this is the last chapter. I was actually really happy with how this story turned out, and I hope you guys did too.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Maya. Everyone else belongs to WWE.**

* * *

I'm released from the hospital the next morning. They offered me a few therapy sessions to "talk about my problems", but I don't need that getting out, letting people find out how sad of a person I am.

Will never left my side, even when I was sleeping. John and Adam both left around midnight so they could get to the next city on time. Vince said I could head there when I leave, and if I miss my match, I'll just be replaced. I won't be missing my match for the Divas Championship at Hell in a Cell, though.

I manage to convince the nurses that I don't need a wheelchair, so I'm walking behind Will to his car. Once we get in, he starts the car and backs out of his parking space, _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepsen playing softly in the background.

"I'm sorry…" I say, softly, looking down at my hands, where my scars are clearly visible.

"I already told you, Maya, you have nothing to be sorry about; it's Alberto who should be sorry." He says. I sigh and look out the window. His hand finds his way to mine, so now he has one hand on the steering wheel and the other in my hand.

I've been exhausted since I woke up in the hospital. I end up falling asleep, my head leaning against the window. I wake up, slowly opening my eyes. I keep my head on the window and look out of it, finding out we're at the arena, and I realize the car is stopped. I take my head off the window and look at the driver's seat, where Will is seated, looking at me.

"How long have we been here?" I ask, confused and tired.

"About ten minutes." He says. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I was just going to wait for you to wake up on your own."

"Oh…" I say. "Well, I'm awake."

He laughs softly. "I can see that. Vince called me as I was looking for a parking spot and said that you have thirty minutes until your match, so you can decide whether to wrestle tonight or not."

"Who would I be going against?"

"You'll be going against Kelly Kelly." He says, and I frown. "He said if you want to know more, he'll be in his office, and he'll be more than happy to talk to you."

"Okay." I say, sighing. I sit and think for a few seconds, then say, "Okay, I'll wrestle tonight."

"Okay, great." He says, nodding. "We can go in whenever you want."

I shrug. "We can go in now, I guess."

We unbuckle our seatbelts and get out of the car. We walk into the building, and after looking for a few minutes, find Vince's office. I knock on the door, and he yells, "Come in!" so we walk in.

"Maya!" He says, smiling. "Glad to see you're okay. Like I told Will here, you don't have to wrestle tonight if you don't want to. Eve Torres will gladly take your place."

I shake my head. "No, it's okay, I can wrestle tonight. I'm okay."

"Only if you're sure." He says, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure." I say, smiling.

"Well, you'll be in the fourth match of the night. The show starts in ten minutes." He says. "Good luck, Maya."

"Thanks." I say, smiling. Will and I walk out of his office, so I head to my locker room.

"Maya, wait." Will says.

I turn around. "Yeah?"

"John put your stuff in my locker room." He says.

I frown. "But I share a locker room with Adam."

"Alberto asked that you share one with him and Ricardo." He explains. "Adam originally had your stuff, but John got it for me and now it's in my locker room."

"Oh." I say. "Thanks."

We start walking to his locker room, but I stop when we're a few feet away from it, realization finally setting in. I look at Will with wide eyes. He turns around and sees my face.

"Maya? What's wrong?" He asks, walking over to me. "Tell me what's wrong. You look like-"

I interrupt him with a kiss. This kiss is different than any other I've had. The only boyfriend I've had is Alberto, who's usually forceful and rough. This one is…perfect. We separate and my eyes are wide again.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"You better be!" A voice behind me yells. I gasp and turn around, facing Alberto, who starts yelling. He pushes me against the wall, anger in his eyes. "Como se atreven besar a otro hombre! Usted filthy puta! Eres mi novia, no tienes-"

Will grabs Alberto and pushes him against the wall, two feet away from me. I stand up straight, my eyes wide.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Will mutters, so I can barely hear him. "You have no right to even touch her. You have no right to even look at her. Once you hit a woman-"

After that, I can't hear him, because Ricardo starts running down the hall, yelling random Spanish words. A door behind me opens, so I turn around, and Adam is walking out of his locker room.

"What the hell is going on out here?" He asks, confused and annoyed.

Before I can answer, some grabs my arms and pushes me face first into the wall, causing me to scream, because my nose slowly starts to bleed.

**Will's POV **

I was talking to Alberto, when I hear Adam come out of our locker room, confused. Then I hear a scream.

I'm distracted for a split second, which is enough for Alberto. He manages to push me, so I fall to the floor, landing awkwardly on my arm, pain shooting through it.

**Maya's POV **

I can't see anything but the wall in front of me, but based on some sounds, something has happened to someone.

I turned away from the wall, but Ricardo still has my arms. I'm face-to-face with Alberto now, who looks pissed off.

"I know you don't understand Spanish, so I'll make this simple for you," He says. "You." Slap. "Are." Slap. "A." Slap. "Whore." Slap.

Before he can do anymore damage, someone pushes Alberto against the wall, causing his head to hit, which makes him lose consciousness. Once he's done moving, I find out it was John. A few seconds later, my arms are released, and I know it was Adam. I give John a hug.

"Thanks." I say, smiling.

"Hey, no problem." He says. I let go and turn around, facing Adam. Since he knows Ricardo can't do any damage, he lets him go. As expected, he runs over to Alberto.

I give Adam a hug. "Thanks."

"Maya Paige, you know I would never let anything happen to you." He says, rubbing my back.

"Maya…" John says.

I turn around and see he's kneeled next to Will, who is struggling to sit up. I walk over and kneel next to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." He says. "Alberto pushed me down. I'm fine, I promise."

"Then why can't you sit up?" I ask. I stand up. "I'm taking you to the trainer's room so they can see what's wrong with you."

"You can't pick him up, Maya." John says.

"Who said I was picking him up?" I ask, raising and eyebrow and smirking. I grab his leg. "Your leg doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Uh…no." He says, confused.

"Good." I say. I drag him down the hallway.

"This is what you're doing?" He asks, laughing.

Without stopping, I say, "Yeah."

We make it to the room, so I knock on the door. A person on the other side opens it, and seeing Will lying on the ground, raises an eyebrow.

I hand him Will's leg. "Here you go. He's in pain." I look down at Will, who's smirking. "I have a match; I'll see you later."

I turn around to leave, when Will says, "Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Your nose is bleeding." He says.

"I'll leave you two to talk for a few seconds." The trainer says. He turns around and closes the door.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maya."

I always knew it. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out; I've known him my whole life. How did I not know?

I love William Jason Reso.


End file.
